Starfy
Starfy is the titular main protagonist of The Legendary Starfy series, known as Densetsu no Stafy in Japan and originally released in Japanese regions only until 2009. The fifth game was released on June 8, 2009 in North America under the name The Legendary Starfy. Previously, he was referred to by his Japanese name Stafy in English media. The overall series itself was created by TOSE, a second-party video game developing company of Nintendo. Starfy has made four cameos appearances in Mario related games. He is the prince of the Pufftop Kingdom, along with his best friend, Moe the clam, and his younger sister, Starly. History ''Super Mario'' series ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Starfy makes a cameo appearance on a movie poster in the Yoshi Theater, advertising a make-believe movie called "Legend of Stafy", using the Japanese pronunciation Stafy. This marks his debut outside Japan. ''Super Princess Peach'' In Super Princess Peach, a game also created by TOSE, Starfy makes a cameo as the enemy that appears in Worlds 2-5, 5-5 and 6-4 known as "Starfish". The game's Glossary even describes him as "A star-shaped foe rumored to be the prince of a kingdom?", which partly describes Starfy himself. Areas Starfy appears #In World 2-5, he turbo swims back and forth in a shallow area of water, and he will jump spinning up into the sky and leave. Peach must hit him as he jumps up. #In World 5-5, he's asleep on the grass. Peach must walk slowly up to him, then attack him, so he doesn't wake up and will not leave. #In World 6-4, he's standing on a ledge above where the player is. He'll leave running after a few seconds. To reach him, Peach must use her Gloom power. ''Super Mario Maker'' Starfy appears in Super Mario Maker as a Mystery Mushroom costume, which can be unlocked by completing the "Starfy: Prince of Pufftop" Event Course. ''The Legendary Starfy series'' ''Densetsu no Stafy'' Starfy goes on his first adventure during the events of Densetsu no Stafy. Starfy was moving things around his home, until he dropped a jar that sealed Ogura, which fell into the ocean. After the jar fell, thunderstorms and tornadoes blew Starfy into the ocean. Many new friends, such as Moe and Old Man Lobber, helped Starfy to get back to Pufftop Kingdom and told him about Ogura, and Starfy and his friends fought and sealed Ogura back into the jar. ''Densetsu no Stafy 2'' Starfy starts out on yet his second adventure, as he falls from Pufftop once again, along with his best friend, Moe. Also, his mom, Mama Star, gets kidnapped by Ogura. ''Densetsu no Stafy 3'' In Densetsu no Stafy 3, yet again, Starfy falls to an exciting adventure, this time along with Moe and his sister, Starly, who Moe calls a "pink powder keg". Wario makes a cameo appearance in this game where he helps Starfy throughout the Undersea Ruins by using some of his transformations from Wario Land 4. Wario and Starfy arrive at a vortex, where they must enter to locate the switch and four Jewel Pieces in order to unlock the boss door. Wario can transform into Bubble Wario, Flaming Wario and Puffy Wario, respectively. Upon completing levels, the player receives four different treasures - Wario's Cap, a Wario nose/mustache combo, a copy of WarioWare, Inc. with a Game Boy Advance, and a pile of treasure. ''Densetsu no Stafy'' (Yumiko Sudō) manga Wario appears in the eighth chapter of volume two of the Densetsu no Stafy manga illustrated by Yumiko Sudō. This chapter is called "Wario to Saikyou Tag da Fii!" (Japanese: ワリオと最強タッグだフィー!), roughly meaning "With Wario, this is the Best Tag Team, Fii!". The chapter has Wario looking for treasure near a town in Starfy's world, before losing his treasure map, so Starfy and Moe decide to use Wario's treasure map to look for treasure and the map leads them to a cave containing the treasure; however, Moe gets separated from Starfy after Starfy accidentally activates a trap door. When Wario comes (despite losing his treasure map), Wario and Starfy team up to find the treasure and they use the Wario Attack and Shooting Star ability to break a boulder blocking their way (which fell after Starfy activated the trap door) but it turns out that Moe had already found the treasure before them. When Wario and Starfy find Moe eating at a restaurant, they use the Wario Attack and Shooting Star ability against him. ''Densetsu no Stafy 4'' In Densetsu no Stafy 4, The Amiy Kingdom is in trouble and Starfy and friends have to help the citizens of Amiy Kingdom. Also, one of the collectable costumes for Starfy and his sister Starly (Stapy in Japan) is based on Princess Peach. Starly is also holding Perry, the parasol from Super Princess Peach. This costume is one of the winners of a costume designing contest held in Japan for fans. ''The Legendary Starfy'' Starfy meets and helps a mysterious bunny during the events of The Legendary Starfy. One day, Starfy was having a peaceful nap, then a strange bunny crashed through the roof and landed on Starfy. Starfy stared and tried to make the unexpected visitor talk, until three shadowy goons crashed through the walls and tried to kidnap the bunny. Starfy became angry and used his Star Spin move on the goons, which made them run away. Moe entered Starfy's room and told him that the strange bunny figure jumped into the ocean, so Starfy and Moe went after him. Once Starfy and Moe entered the ocean, they found the bunny, who was called Bunston. He had amnesia and the only way to gain his memory back was by finding shards. Starfy, Moe, and Bunston (sometimes Starly too) had to travel to Gluglug Lagoon and many other places to find every shard. Along the way, the shadowy goons, which were revealed to be a team of Snips, Ronk, and Papes, tried to kidnap Bunston and stop Starfy and Moe from getting all of the shards. Bunston's memory returned and remembered that he was a prince and his planet Bunnera was in danger by the evil Mashtooth, so he used the shards to fix his rocket ship and he, Starfy, and Moe traveled to Bunnera. When Starfy, Bunston, and Moe entered the Bunnera Castle, Starfy dueled with Mashtooth and won, until Mashtooth absorbed Bunston's power and transformed into Mega Mashtooth. Starfy and Moe got beaten up by Mega Mashtooth until the Terrible Trio came and helped Starfy. Many of Starfy's friends cheered Starfy on, which gave him the strength to face Mega Mashtooth. Starfy pushed the Bunnera moon at Mega Mashtooth, which defeated him, gave the Bunnerans their powers back, and made Bunnera back in peace. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Starfy also appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, as an Assist Trophy character. However, unlike most Assist Trophies, Starfy is vulnerable to opposing attacks, and can be sent flying out of the stage easily. He makes up for this with strong attacks, as well as a wide range of moves, such as a spin attack, and a fiery explosion. Starfy reappears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, as an Assist Trophy. Gallery Starfy1.gif|Starfy's artwork in the GBA games Starfy2OA A.png|Starfy in Densetsu no starfy 2 and Densetsu no starfy 3 Gfs 55628 2 2.jpg StafyBrawlArtwork.jpg|Starfy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Starfy.png|Starfy in The Legendary Starfy Starfy-legendary Starfy.png|Starfy in The Legendary Starfy StarfyTrophyWiiU.png|Starfy's Trophy in Super Smash Bros. 4 StarfyLumaPikachu.jpg|Starfy With Luma and Pikachu Starfy Assist Trophy (SSBU).png|Artwork from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Navigation Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Titular Category:Siblings Category:Manga Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Kids Category:In Love Category:Famous Category:Neutral Good Category:Adventurers Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Damsels Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Loyal Category:Honorable